See You
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Drabble based on the “good” ending. It wasn’t goodbye. They both knew they would find each other again, like how they had found themselves on the island. Subtle, or not so subtle, D x Ashley.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Trace Memory or its story, characters, etc.

**Note: **The pairing is, though implied, D x Ashley. Yay~

--

See You

By: Aishitewu

"_Ashley, please help me find my memories._"

"So, this is goodbye." A whirlwind of everything that happened on Blood Edward Island – meeting D, who would soon become the one who understood me the most, uncovering the mysteries of the Edward family, and of course, reuniting with my father and finally understanding my own past; it all numbed my mind.

But the one thing I wouldn't forget, would always keep in my heart, was standing in front of me. D – Daniel, how he finally learned of _his _story, and gradually built an unforgettable one with me.

"I'll always remind myself of our time together here," I murmured, and looking into his eyes, I knew he would too. "You're not a ghost, but it doesn't really matter." The words I spoke were pathetic and stupid, I knew, and I probably would never say them again but… Around D, I didn't feel that way. I wasn't some useless orphan who was desperately trying to find the answers – I was a girl whose unclear past was a puzzle, and it was like that for him too. I could tell him everything and know that he'd stay by my side, no matter how imperfect and pitiable I was.

"I don't want to say goodbye," D said, and I looked up at him. He held his hand out to me, and I smiled and took it in mine. It was warm, like I knew it would be. "So instead I'll say… Thank you, Ashley. I'll be seeing you, and you'll be seeing me." He sighed, content, and chuckled, "There. That's much better, in my opinion."

I laughed softly, intertwining my hand with his. That's what he'd always be – woven into my life… Actually no, my soul fit it better, because I remember someone telling me that we only have one life, but our soul lives on for eternity. And I knew then that I would see D.

My heart was pounding with excitement for the past, present, and future. Every pulse filled me with something I'd never truly felt before – joy. I was feeling happy at our goodbye, because really, it wasn't a goodbye at all.

"Your heartbeat sounds so nice, like a…lullaby," D whispered, closing the small distance between us. My breath hitched as he leaned into my chest. I would never forget that feeling, either. It confused and exhilarated me at the same time, but I knew that when I saw him again, I'd finally understand it. "I'll always think of this sound, of you, to pass the time. The time until I'll see you again."

I nodded. He already knew that I would do the same. As our fingers finally released and my hand fell back to my side, it brushed against something within the cloth. Curious, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of wrapped candy. The last piece. I'd been meaning to save it because it was my favorite flavor – strawberry – but now, it belonged somewhere else. With D.

D laughed, and I giggled along with him, my cheeks taking on an embarrassed shade of red. "Candy? Ghosts can't swallow. Or chew, for that matter. Why do you think we're so colorless?"

"Okay, I know it might be kind of dumb –"

"I was just teasing, Ashley. Thanks." His hand closed around it. "When I see you again, I'll half the candy so we can share."

I was already looking forward to it.

"_I've been waiting for someone like you, Ashley._"

And he passed on.

-

The boat was riding the waves, but I couldn't really hear anything. The sea was silent tonight…

Lost in my thoughts, I looked up at the blue moon. I closed my eyes, remembering that soothing melody that played on that old radio… If I wasn't so set to finding my father, I would've… Well, I wouldn't have minded a dance with D.

"The Miracle of the Blue Moon," I said. To myself and to D.

Suddenly, I saw D in the sky. Amidst the vast indigo night, I saw his face – his kind eyes and that warm heart that I'd seen inside of him.

"I'll see you soon." As I said it, I heard his voice whisper the same words.

Someone like him, someone so…memorable should, could, and always _would_ be remembered.

--

**Note: **My first Trace Memory fic. :D I plan to write more too, same pairing. I love D x Ashley. A very very lot.

**Thanks a bunch for reading~** (:


End file.
